1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device and a method for controlling the same that can sense a pressure of a touch input and control a displayed object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increase in the usage of diverse types of display devices, a method for conveniently inputting control commands of the user is constantly being researched and developed. The method for inputting the user's control command has evolved from being performed by using peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and so on, to being performed by receiving a user's touch on a touch screen. Herein, the display device including the touch screen may detect the user's touch input, thereby processing the detected touch input as a control command. The user may use the touch screen so as to move or activate a displayed object, and the display device may generate diverse types of feedback based upon an inputted touch input.
A feedback respective to a touch input, which is inputted by the user, may provide a sense of moving or controlling a displayed object in an real space, instead of a virtual space. And, in order to do so, the display device may provide tactile feedback based upon attributes of a touch input and attributes of a displayed object.